A Twist In Fate
by sakura16to17
Summary: Kakashi Sensai gets involved with his former student Sakura, but runs into trouble when he senses how close her and her "Friend" Gaara really are...Will they be able to work things out, or will Kakashi be alone forever...
1. Chapter 1

A Twist in fate

Chapter one: Love struck

Sakura and Sasuke's break up hits Sakura pretty hard, later that week Kakashi stops by to check on his favorite student Sakura. He sits down next to her on the curb in front of the hokage tower where she works.

He tells her, "Sakura you know I'm here for you, I will always be here for you, my sakura blossom."

Without noticing it, she had started to smile again. He stood up and reached his hand out to her, "Let me walk you home, come on. It's on the way to my friend Iruka sans house."

She hesitated but let him help her up and instantly Kakashi put his arm around her and smiled at her trying to ignore the feeling gathering in the pit of his stomach.

As they are walking he is to lost in thought, 'Why am I holding her, why is she not pulling away…and why do I have to urge to never let her go…she is, or was my student…that is all she is to me!'

They arrive at her parents' home and her father opens the door. Kakashi turns to look at Sakura in confusion as he asks her, "Why are you staying at your parents place? I thought you were 18…is something wrong with your apartment?"

She looks to her father and he walks back inside shutting the door behind him. She looks to the ground as she starts speaking.

She tells him, "Yeah, my home was kind of…destroyed after I broke up with Sasuke after I found out he had been cheating on me with my best friend Ino, Best friend? I guess I can't really call her that anymore…the walls are dented, the doors are broken, windows are shatter…it's such a mess."

Kakashi without a second thought pecks her on the cheek and waves to her as she storms off in search of Sasuke.

Sakura walks inside with flushed cheeks her father asks her with a smirk on his face, "What happened to you?" she quickly says goodnight to her parents and rushes off to her room.

Kakashi sets out in determination to find Sasuke; he found his attempting to flee the village. No doubt he was planning to join forces with Orochimaru to gain more power.

Kakashi stands his ground and yells at Sasuke from behind, "Did you trash Sakura's apartment? Were you trying to hurt her, trying out your new chidori and then you lost control? SASUKE!"

Sasuke turns around to see his former sensei, "Kashi Sensei? Why do you even care? She means nothing to me, she never has, nothing but a nuisance. Plus she's just your "former" student so tell me why you care what happens to her so much? It's not like you to get close to anyone."

Then out of nowhere Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his leg and the blade of a kunai at his throat, he heard the husky angry voice of Kakashi in his right ear.

Kakashi tells him under his breath, "I don't care if I am her Sensei, you may never hurt Sakura…Got IT! I know that I am just her Sensei, you are her team mate. Now look at you, your running away from being arrested for attempt of murder on your own team mate...and to top it off you were trying to kill your girlfriend, that really doesn't look good on your part…not that she would call the cops on you anyways…but I would!"

Sasuke smirked, "Okay, but now tell me…how do you really feel about our little Sakura Chan who is now all grown up…I already know that she was the Sensei's favorite student."

Kakashi thought about it for moment and came to a conclusion and let his guard down, but Sasuke just stood there struck with curiosity to know the truth. Sasuke things to himself, 'No way…Sensei has fallen for Sakura?'

Kakashi reluctantly mumbles out, "I…Wab…Har…" He stares at the ground at his shadow not wanting to look Sasuke in the eyes.

Sasuke's unsure of what he just heard asks him to repeat himself, "What?" Sasuke stares in awe at his former Sensei.

Kakashi drops his guard again as he tells Sasuke in an audible voice, "I am in love with Sakura Haruno!"

Sasuke elbows Kakashi in the gut making his gasp for air, Kakashi punched air near Sasuke's head missing on purpose to give Sasuke false hope of defeating him. Kakashi grabs a kunai doused in a poison to immobilize his whole body. Kakashi jabs the blade into Sasuke's side. The poison traveled swiftly through his blood stream and Kakashi walks off to the clinic to get Ino, not the best medic ninja but she was the best for this job.

When she saw Sasuke she freaked out, "Sasuke! Who did this to you? Who could? Who would do such a horrible thing?" He was covered in blood, he looked a lot worse than he really was, and he has a few cuts and bruises on his legs and arms and a cut on his neck from the pressure Kakashi put when holding his blade to his throat. But he will live.

Ino brought him to Tsunade after putting him to sleep.

_**That morning:**_

__Sakura walked over to her apartment to start cleaning up around it to see Kakashi working hard and fast on cleaning up her yard since her apartment is still locked. When she saw his face was uncovered she felt her heart start pounding in her chest.

Instantly she became "Love Struck" and it confused her, her Sensei for so many years was now so much more in her eyes? What would he think if he only knew?


	2. Chapter 2

A Twist in fate

Chapter two: Confession

The next morning Sakura awoke in a good mood after dreaming about her days with Kakashi in the old days. She got dressed with a smile on her face, when she walks outside to see Kakashi with his arm raised like he was getting ready to knock on the now opened door. He casually puts his hand behind his head and scratches his neck.

Sakura shakes her head making her pink hair fall around her face to obscure her blushed cheeks as she greets her old Sensei, "Hey Kashi, what are you doing here?"

Kakashi stares at her for a minute before finally answering her, "Oh! I was just coming over to see how you were doing in your newly fixed up home…"

Sakura smiled up at him, without giving it another thought she walked up to him and wrapped him in a hug, "Thank you so much Kakashi!"

He smiled softly at her and then tells her, "Hey, Sakura? Would you like to go to the hospital to see how Sasuke is doing?"

Suddenly she lost her excitement, yet she was slightly curious about what could have happened to him. She locked arms with Kakashi and nodes with a slight smile.

They had a very quiet walk, but the silence still seemed perfect since they were both submerged deeply in their own thoughts.

Sakura thinking, 'Is Kakashi really always going to be there for me when I need him…I wonder how does Kakashi really feel about me?'

Kakashi thinking about how this should play out, 'Okay…We go in, see how he is…while keeping his quiet…then we get out and I tell her…Right!'

When they arrive at the hospital Kakashi opens the door and lets her pass through first. They found his room fairly easily since he has an assigned room from his frequent visits.

They both took a breath before entering his room. Kakashi took ahold of her hand as he opens the door. Sasuke was sitting up in his bed staring out the window till two reflections walk into the room. He turns around to look at the two of them, his eyes became wide when he noticed their hands.

Ino Pig then entered the room walking between the two of them, breaking their hands apart from each other. Sakura cheeks flushed a little bit then returned their natural color as she stares at the floor. Sasuke, staring at the two of them while ignoring Ino completely.

Sasuke's attention goes solely to his former Sensei as he asks Kakashi, "Sensei did you really tell her?"

Ino being the nosey blond she is asks out of curiosity, "Tell who what? Did I miss something, what's going on?"

Kakashi glares intently at Sasuke as he replies, "No…Not yet!" Kakashi sweat dropped knowing now he really had to tell her soon.

Sasuke sighed and smirked out her, "Well you might want to tell her soon before someone else comes to take her from you again."

Sakura and Ino both ask in irritation at being kept in the dark, "Tell…Who…What?" Both girls are highly impatient.

Kakashi looks at Sakura in aggravation and anything but yells, "Tell you that I love you! Okay…You happy now!" Then he stomps out of the hospital leaving a start stuck and stunned Sakura behind.

Ino got up in her face and yells at her, "FORHEAD BROW! Don't just stand there like a deer caught in the headlights! Go after him!"

Then Sakura shook it off and took off running to catch up with him, she ran till her lungs would burst but then she pushed herself harder when she caught sight of him. She made herself run faster determined not to lose him. She tackled him when he was about to walk down the ramp and they both tumbled down and she landed on top of him.

When he saw she was okay he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to his chest, she just smiled at him. She tried to get up off of him but he pulls her back to him and rolls over on top of her, he pecks her on the cheek. He stands up and grabs her by the hand and pulls her back into his arms once more, he arms wrap around him as she reaches up and kisses him on the cheek through his mask. Kakashi pulls his mask down and deeply kisses her.

Naruto was walking by with the help of Hinata, Naruto stops dead in his tracks and stares wide eyed at his best friend and his former Sensei. Hinata apologizes for Naruto's behavior over and over again.  
Kakashi reluctantly lets go of Sakura, still holding her hand. Sakura looks to Naruto and sees his leg all cut up, his arm covered in blood and his has a black eye.

Sakura asks, "What happened to you Naruto? You look like someone threw you in a blender or something."

Hinata answered for him, "My brother Neji really doesn't like him that much…Naruto was just giving me a hug and Neji kind of intervened a little bit."

Sakura ordered Hinata, "Put him down, I can fix him up myself…don't worry I trained under Lady Tsunade!"

Kakashi watched Sakura closely as she tried to save the life of her best friend…her life…her little brother. Naruto had always been there for her when she needed anything.

Sakura yells at Kakashi, "Put your hand on his leg with a lot of pressure, use this rag! Just don't break his leg okay!" She tore part of her shirt and handed him the make shift rag.

Kakashi did as she told him to and tried to help however he could. Hinata dapped her handkerchief on his face while Sakura bandaged his arm tightly. She told Kakashi to release his leg as she poured water in the wound that Hinata had brought for her. She then wound the bandage around his leg tightly and she was finished.

She smiled at Hinata and told her, "Now…Be careful walking him home, you will need to keep a close eye on him…you can't let him move around too much and you might have to feed him and change him maybe even give him sponge bathes, or you I can get a nurse to stop by and take care of him for you if you would like."

They both turn red and Kakashi and Sakura both start laughing. Naruto and Hinata both start off to his house.

Sakura grabs Kakashi by the hand and he just smiles as they both walk to her place. As he went to kiss her goodnight she frowned…she doesn't want him to leave.

The last thing he said to her was, "Were going to see your parents tomorrow morning…So rest well my Sakura Blossom." Then he just walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chappter three: meet the parents

Kakashi awoke early and went next door to wake sakura. He knocks first and then just walks in. he regretted walking in when he saw two figures under the covers, his heart started to break. Then from the gall came sakura when she saw him she jumped.

"Oh kakashi hey, you scared me I wasn't expecting you!" she blushes. "kaka, what are you doing here. Oh that's Ino and proble just some random guy from the bar!" sakura uncovers just the heads to identify the two.

Her blond friend Ino and a big guy with face paint and a sand village tattoo on his neck. After a few moments Ino wakes up and dosnt remember anything. Though this time she dose remember the boy or at least she reconises him. she asks.

"why the heck is Konkuro in my bed? Oh no Not again?"

She looks to sakura who was holding Kakashi's hand with out even relising it. Ino gives sakura a knowing smirk.

"billboard brow and kashi are hooked up. Wow! And now it dosnt seem so bad that im going out with Gaaras older brother. Oh yea Gaars hurt and comeing over later to night. And oh my god he is so freaking HOTT!"

Sakura rolled her eyes code for Ino to shut up and that they will talk later. Kakashi waved good bye and then drags sakura all the way to her parents house. She tried to hold his hand but he pulled away and put his arm around her then her dad answers the door. He was smiling then he glared at the contact that kakashi had with his daughter. Kakashi took a step back and held his hand out for her father to shake.

He waited for a few seconds to pass and took kakashis hand and had a firm hand shake.

"im kakashi Hatake, im here to ask for permission to date your daughter!" he father looked surprised her mother pushed him aside and invited him in smacking her husband. They all sat in the living room the air was very awkward.

Sakuras mother tried to break the ice by saying. "saku he is very handsome where have you been hideing him?" sakura smiled and held his hand, and her father interrogates him for a few hours. He answered them all and her father seemed please.

At the end her father approves and invites him over for dinner.

"we cant im terribly sorry we have something to do, my apologies!" kakashi bows then he puts his arm around her and kisses her cheek.

They went back to sakuras house she asks him. "why did we leave so soon?"

Kakashi brought her to her room and he opens the door and she gasps.

"Gaara! Gaara Sempei!" Gaara looked at her and he smiled which is rare he only smiled for sakura and around sakura!


	4. Chapter 4

A Twist in fate

Chapter four: The Visitor

Sakura ran up to Gaara's side, seems like she hasn't seen him in forever but the reality is she hasn't seen him since they were about six…and their 21 now.

She smiles softly at her old friend but his face was grim and dark, he face read of worry seeing how pale he has become.

She asks him cautiously, "Gaara? What's wrong…did something happen? Tell me why you came to me?"

He sighs unsure how to tell her, "I think I was poisoned, it's called Childes play…it's a deadly poison that spreads very slowly and a normal person would never detect it until it's too late…But sometimes I guess it's good to be a "monster" I was hit by a "few" poisoned needles."

Sakuras face went completely grim. She asks him hastily, "Who did this to you. Tell me what happened!"

Gaara reached up and wiped away the tears that had begun falling from her emerald green eyes. Gaara tried to comfort her, "Some bastards jumped me when I was going for a late night walk in the rain…they all ganged up on me I can't really say who was involved since I didn't get a look at them, my sister chased them off of me and my brother Konkuro carried me all the way here. I guess I was mumbling your name…"

Sakura regained her composure. She was unsure if she could save him, but she knew she couldn't just let him die.

Sakura looked at Kakashi and told him sternly, "Kakashi! Go get Tsunade! NOW! Go quickly I don't know how much time we have to work on this!"

He disappeared in a flash and in a matter of minutes he walked back through her door followed by Tsunade, the best Medic in all the ninja worlds around.

Sakura put Gaara to sleep as Tsunade walked into the room, Tsunade shooed Kakashi out of the room and into the living room.

They both start concentrating on using chakra to destroy as much of the poison as they can…after about five hours of fighting the poison Sakura started patching up the rest of his injuries while Tsunade continued to battle the poison. Sakura cleaned on the cuts on his face and neck, and then she put two IV's in his left arm.

Hours later Tsunade was finally finished cleaning out all the poison out of his body and blood stream.

Then Sakura followed Tsunade to the kitchen where she watched her start gathering random supplies to make a healing elixir. Then she put some kind of "medicine" from her pocket into the blender along with various fruits, berries and a few pieces of ice and a tiny bit of milk and then she walked over to the fridge and took out the sake and walked back to the blender…Sakura gave her a skeptical look as she opened up the sake then Tsunade put the lid on the blender and started drinking the sake, that was more like how Sakura knew her former Medic instructor.

After she was done Sakura walked back into the room where Gaara was just waking up. He woke up in a lot of pain, Sakura kissed him on the cheek and told him, "We got rid of all the Childs play….and we took care of the rest of your wounds as well."

Tsunade walked in and pinched his arm, and then smiled saying, "Looks like you're really awake kiddo…Sakura here took real good care of you."

Gaara smiles at Sakura and nodded at Tsunade, Kakashi walked in looking for Tsunade, "Hey…Sue, Dan's in the living room."

She hands the elixir to Sakura and runs through the house to the living room. All you can hear is her screaming, "DAN!" and something like a crashing noise as she yells, "I can pay for that! Maybe…"


	5. Chapter 5

A Twist in fate

Chapter five: False or Not

Sakura walked beside Kakashi and he grabbed her hand, Sakura looked at Gaara then the elixir. She sighed and walked back over to where Gaara was laying. She tells Kakashi, "Go see what that drunk broke!"

He nodes and walks into the living room to see Tsunade trying to put a porcelain green leaf back together. Kakashi tells her, "I wouldn't bother…for one piecing it back together without glue is a little on the idiotic side, plus I don't think she will really care…that's a birthday present from Sasuke."

Dan sighs in relief and holds Tsunade up. She must have been really upset that she broke something of Sakuras.

Kakashi walks back to the room where Gaara and Sakura were talking. Gaara was refusing to drink the elixir. Kakashi asks, "What's wrong?"

She tells him, "He won't drink it…I can't tell him everything that Tsunade put in it so he refuses to drink it…it's almost like he just doesn't trust me anymore."

Kakashi calls, "Tsunade!" Being the brilliant lady she is she runs into the room with the broken glass in hand. Kakashi comments under his breath, "I guess all that sake is finally killing off brain cells."

Sakura stars by asking, "Can you please tell Gaara what you put in thi- …" She notices the glass in her hands, "What did you break!"

Dan answered for her, "It's a glass leaf that was next to the couch in the far corner of the room…we are deeply sorry."

Tsunade latches on the Dan's arm hiding behind him. Sakura smiled and told them, "Its fine…that Emo bastard Sasuke gave that to me! I would have trashed it sooner or later anyways."

Kakashi smiles at her, Then Tsunade tells Gaara, "Drink the elixir! I can't tell you what's in it…it's a medic's secret. Now Drink IT!"

He looks to sakura who tells him, "Don't worry if she hurts you, I would kill her!" he smiles and reluctantly takes the elixir and downs it in one swig. He clichés his eyes shut as he shoves the now empty cup back at Tsunade.

He looks at Sakura and in a sarcastic tone asks her, "Okay…I drank that disgusting mix of berries and whatever else…Are you happy now?" then he smiles as she walks closer and wraps him in a hug.

She smiles and says, "Yes! I am extremely happy now that I know you're going to be alright! How are you feeling? She added a heavy dose of pain killer to the elixir because we caused a lot of trauma to your body."

Gaara pulled her closer so he could kiss her cheek, at that moment everyone cleared out and went home, everyone but Kakashi. Kakashi walked into the living room alone and slightly confused why Sakura was so happy whenever she's around that boy.

Sakura walked after him into the living room and sat down next to him, she tried to hold his hand but he kept pulling away. She asks him, "Kakashi? Is there something wrong?"

Without a word he just walked out and was wishing that he lived further away as he walked next door to his apartment. Sakura of course followed him inside frustrated.

She demands he tell her what his problem is, "Kakashi! What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

Kakashi spins around to face Sakura. He takes her in his arms and without warning kisses her passionately. Stunned Sakura reluctantly pushes him away a little bit. She smiles softly still a little confused she asks him again, "Will you please tell me if I've done something wrong?" Ignoring her he kisses her again this time ignoring her protest.

This time she instantly melts at his touch. They slowly make their way to the couch where they less than graceful fall onto each other. Kakashi kisses her neck line while one hand is roams her silky smooth skin of her back from under her shirt and the other holds her close to him.


	6. Chapter 6

A Twist in fate

Chapter six: Who will it be

That morning Sakura awoke entangled in Kakashi's arms on his couch. She smiled at him as she tried to get up and he instinctively pulled her back into his arms. She looks back at him to see he was still asleep so she gave up and cuddled back up to his chest.

When he did finally wake up he gave her a little squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. He said, "Good morning my Sakura blossom! How did you sleep?"

She was trying not to smile as she replied, "Well enough…I had a wonderful night last night…but you still didn't answer my question."

He looks puzzled and asks, "What question? I don't recall you asking me any serious questions…any ways what would you like for breakfast?"

As he tried to get up to walk into the kitchen he was pulled back onto the couch. She tells him, "Kakashi Hatake! What was bothering you so much last night? What happened, you really weren't acting like yourself at all. I saw a whole other side of you that I can't really say that I disliked it…at all."

He smiled and tried to brush it off again, "Nothing was bothering me…now I'm going to make pancakes how do you like your eggs?"

She just let him go but refused to look at him as she told him, "No thank you! I'm going home. I have to check on Gaara!"

That struck a nerve in Kakashi. He walked over and slammed the door shut as she was opening it. His face read of hurt and of anger.

Sakura rested the palm of her hand on his cheek, "Kakashi…Does this have something to do with Gaara?"

He turned his head to remove her hand and couldn't look her in the eyes to refuse that she was right. He hung his head in defeat as he tells her, "I don't…I don't know why but…I don't like you being alone with him! I hate this feeling. I wanted to kill him when I saw him kiss your cheek yesterday! It made me so…so angry."

Sakura sighed, "I'm sorry and I guess your right to fear me being with him…I am attracted to him, we have been friends for as long as I can remember…Gaara is very dear to me…I'm sorry."

Kakashi walked back to the couch and frowned as he told her, "Go…Go check on Gaara, I should trust you. Also I think we need a little time, to clear things up on who you want to be with….I can tell that Gaara is closer than just a friend, he wants more than friend ship! Go to him…He is better suited for you."

Sakura was now feeling torn, she still wanted to be with Kakashi but now she was unsure of what Gaara means to her. She cautiously opens the door and walks back to her apartment to check on Gaara.

When she enters into the living room she seems Gaara sitting on the couch, when he saw her, his face lite up. She smiles at him and asks, "How are you feeling?

She pats the seat next to him as he tells her, "I'm feeling great…those pain meds still haven't warn off…or I guess they just now kicked in cause I'm feeling a little strange."

She starts feeling a little uncomfortable when he tries to put his arm around her. She tells him, "Gaara? Please don't, right now I'm supposed to be with Kakashi Sensei…"

He smirks, "Don't what? It's not like you his girlfriend…even if you were. What's the harm in me putting my arm around you, it's harmless really."

Sakura still protested, "Gaara I am…Or I was his girlfriend. Now I'm not sure what I am to him…It's because you kissed me last night and it really upset him."

Gaara got a little defensive, "I'm not allowed to kiss a friend on the cheek now…At least you're not with that pig Sasuke anymore. Man I wanted to kill him but you wouldn't let me!"

Sakura got a little defensive, "So sorry I care enough to try and stop you from getting sent to jail! I promise I won't do it again…Happy now?"

Gaara pulls her closer beside him, "Sakura…I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand watching him hurt you the way he has!"

Sakura understand since she felt the same when they were growing up and everyone treated him like trash. Growing up Sakura was his only real friend beside his two siblings.

Without warning Kakashi walked into her living room and his face was emotionless as he looked at Sakura and said, "I suppose this is your answer…I guess I have no choice but to accept it" With that said he started making his way back to the door.

Gaara interrupted him, "What are you talking about? Sakura was just telling me how much she loves you and your just going to throw her heart away like that. I don't think so!"

Kakashi smirked at the still injured boy, "Like you could do anything about it and for your information I am not a fool. I see how close you two of snuggled up on the couch and you expect me to believe that she was protesting and telling you she still wants to be with me?"

Sakura butted in, "Boys! Kakashi…I did protest…At first, but I couldn't fight him for long. Just like with you last night I couldn't fight you because I love the both of you!"

Kakashi harshly glared at her and she felt her heart sink deeper than when she found Sasuke and Ino barely clothed on her couch. Gaara rubbed her back trying to comfort her as Kakashi stormed off.

Kakashi has never looked at her in such a harsh tone, he was always shielding from pain but now he was inflicting the most painful blow of all.

Gaara was ready to kill that man, he hurt his Sakura. No one hurts Sakura and gets away without making an enemy of Gaara.

Sakura turned towards Gaara to cry into his chest unable to do anything else at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

A Twist in fate

Chapter Seven: Ended at the Valley

Later that night Sakura went for a walk with Gaara silently following her. She ended up at the Valley of the end, she walks over and sits on Hashirama's head and stares at the rushing water fall. She's too lost in her own thoughts to concern herself with Gaara following her, she knows he means well but she doesn't want Kakashi getting even angrier with her.

Gaara rushes off after Kakashi and finds him at his dear friend Iruka's home. He doesn't bother to knock and just burst into Iruka's room and glares coldly at Kakashi.

Iruka asks him in confusion, "Uh…Hello Gaara, can I help you with something? What seems to be the matter, did something happen?"

Gaara completely ignores his existence, he takes a few steps into the room towards Kakashi and with all his strength he punches him in the jaw.

Kakashi already in a pretty sour mood retaliates but his anger clouds him judgment so Gaara evades his deadly blows easily.

Iruka stands up unsure what to do about the two men fighting in his room. He tries to stop them without getting involved. He tells them, "What's going on here? Why are the two of you fighting…and why in my room of all places? Please if you must fight, can you at least take it outside?"

It seems as if Iruka is the invisible man at this point. Kakashi lashes out at Gaara, "What the hell are you doing here? Why are you attacking me? You got what you wanted, you got Sakura!"

Before Kakashi could continue Gaara lashes out, "She ran away…I followed her all the way to the Valley of the end! You honestly thing I got Sakura? You are you fool! I love her, which means I don't make her cry!"

Kakashi urgently asks him, "What? Why did she go to the Valley of the end…Made her cry?" Kakashi shakes off the confusion and runs outside as it starts raining.

Gaara and Kakashi both rush off to the Valley to protect Sakura. As they were running Gaara says under his breath, "Why the hell am I helping the bastard who made Sakura cry?"

Kakashi was hurting as well and didn't mean to cry, he glares at Gaara and tells him, "She didn't make much effort to stop me from leaving!"

Before Gaara could argue back they were both standing behind Sakura who was sitting and hugging her knees and looked like she was crying. After a few minutes Gaara walked over to her and put his coat around her bare arms and whispered into her ear, "Kakashi is standing behind you."

Sakura jerked her body around to see Kakashi standing there staring at her in confusion, he didn't know what to do. She slowly got up off the cold wet ground and walked closer and closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his now cold and wet body.

He still didn't move, till she whispered to him through her sobs, "Kakashi…I am so sorry…I love you…please…please forgive me!"

Then she felt his warm arms wrap around her waist, as the warmth returned to his body. He brushed the wet hair from out of her face and kissed her passionately, despite being in the pouring rain.

Gaara was nowhere to be seen, though he was still watching over his Sakura. Seeing them like that almost broke his heart so he forced himself to leave.

Kakashi broke their kiss to tell her, "I love you to! I will never let you cry because of me again…I promise. I am so sorry Sakura…I'm so sorry." Then he fell to his knees hard and the rain hid the tears now falling from his eyes. Sakura had to help him back up and they both walked back home together.

Sakura brought him back to his apartment but he shook his head in protest. He almost pouted when he told her, "I don't wanna go back home."

She sighs and brings him into her living room and he suddenly regains all his strength. She tries to push him away remembering last night at his place. He lets her push him and falls back onto her couch but he brings her down on top of him.

She tries to protest in saying, "Kakashi…we should dry off before we get sick…I will go get some towels, I promise I will be right back."

Before she could get up to leave he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her down on top of him again, bringing her as close to him as he can. Sakura leans in and sweetly kisses his lips and he bites her lower lip softly. She gently pulls away from him. Before getting up she leans back down and whispers in his ear, "Sensei…you should really take a shower…wouldn't want you getting sick now would we."

Right before she pulled away again he licked her on the neck and says, "Yes Mother." She glares at him playfully and walked off down the hallway with him following her all the way to the bathroom. While she was getting some towels he starts to take off his shirt. He walks over to her with the towels and asks her, "Care to join?" She hands him a towel and tells him, "Tempting…But I have a very small shower." She gestures for him to take a shower and like a good little sensei he did as she told him to.

She also took a shower in her bathroom. The warm water felt so good running down her cold and already wet body. The smell of her shampoo filled the room with the scent of strawberries that also filled her bedroom with the sweet aroma.

She steps out into her room with just a towel on. She didn't count on the possibility of the two boys standing in her room talking. Then she noticed they were talking civilly and for once this week they didn't seem like they wanted to kill one another.

When they noticed her presence she kindly but sternly told them, "Please go into the living room so I could get dressed!"

To her surprise they both listened and continued their discussion on the Akatsuki. Sakura heard Gaara explaining on the fact that he and Sasori may look alike but are not related after Kakashi commented on them being twins. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle a little at that, remembering how he hated being compared to Sasori.

When she was fully dressed in her usual pink uniform she walked out into the living room, the room was full of awkward silence and tension between the two boys. Be hard not to realize when someone had just finished talking about you.

She looks at the two of them and asks, "So what were the two of you talking about? I didn't think you guys would ever get along, so I was kind of shocked to see you two talking civilly."

Kakashi glares at Gaara as he tells her, "We weren't really talking about much of anything…anything important that is, so how was your shower?"

She smiled, "Better than being in the cold wet rain, also I can't stand the feel of wearing wet cloths. They stick to you and make any movements strained."

When she sat in between the two of them, they both melted. The aroma of her strawberry scented hair made their mouths water and made them want her all that much more.

Kakashi shook off the sudden thoughts, as did Gaara. Sakura paid them no mind and just went on about her night and asked them, "What should I make for dinner?"

After a few minutes of silence Gaara chimed in, "How about we have Breakfast? Biscuits and Gravy…Sausage and pancakes…eggs…grits…"

Kakashi surprisingly agreed to it and was the first one off the couch and into the kitchen to start on the pancakes and sausage. Gaara was in charge of the grits and eggs which left the biscuits and gravy to Sakura.

When Ino came home with Kankuro their mouths instantly start to water and they head straight into the kitchen to see them slaving over the stove.

Gaara took one look and was confused. He asks his brother Kankuro, "What are you doing here? Where's Temari?"

Kankuro gave him one look from him back to Ino. Gaara nodded in understanding. Though he didn't know what he saw in that trashy dumb blond. Gaara thought, 'I guess maybe even she has a good side…'

In no time at all, breakfast/Dinner was served and on the table. Everyone ate in complete silence. It was a nice peaceful dinner.

After dinner they all piled into the living room to watch a movie. But no one could decide on one so Sakura put a few movie titles in a bowl and made everyone draw a movie title. They would watch them all according to the alphabet.


	8. Chapter 8

A Twist in fate

Chapter Eight: 

That morning Sakura was the first one to wake up. She looked around at all the people sprawled around her living room floor. She smiled a little at Gaara and Kakashi on opposite ends of the couch when she was lying. She walked up stairs to take a shower and get ready for the day to start. She stepped into the shower and trip over something sending her falling backwards, just when her head was about to hit the tiled floor strong hands grabbed ahold of her, saving her. She turned around to see Gaara looking away with a faint blush on his face.

Gaara helps her stand back up and wraps a towel around her and softly says to her, "Sorry, I was just coming in to get something. Are you okay?"

She nodes unable to speak and hugs the towel to her. Gaara walks back out after getting a spare towel so he can take a shower in the other bathroom.

She watches him walk out of the bathroom and shuts and this time locks the door behind him. She walks back into the shower and washes up quickly and then walks back out to her bedroom to see Kakashi relaxing on her bed. She smiles at him shyly and gets her cloths and walks back into the bathroom to change.

He gives her a confused look but doesn't try to stop her, she quickly gets dressed and walks back out to a bedroom filled with people. She sits beside Kakashi and sighs. Gaara walks in with dripping wet hair and everyone walks back down stairs into the living room.

Gaara smiles shyly at Sakura, she gives him a reassuring smile and tells him, "It's okay." He still can't look Kakashi in the eyes.

Then Sakura looked at Kakashi and he asked her, "How was your shower?" Instinctively Gaara and Sakura look at one another then immediately look away.

She tells him, "I trip on something and slipped and fell and almost hit my head on the tiled floor."

Gaara gave Sakura a knowing glance and then looked back at Kakashi. Kakashi asks her, "Are you okay?"

Sakura smiled at Gaara and told them both, "Yes, I am fine. I didn't get hurt…I'm still in one piece."

Kakashi smiles and pulls her closer to him. He tells her, "Well I'm glad you're okay. Besides that how was your shower."

She simply tells him, "It was fine, rather short though." She leaned into Kakashi and rested her head on his chest as Gaara walked out of the room.

Gaara walked down stairs with the others and sighed, he walked out the front door despite the rain that was still falling down all around him. Kankuro ran outside after his little brother.

But before he could catch him Gaara disappeared. He hesitates before walking back to the house. Before walking inside he whispers mostly to himself, "Gaara, be careful my little brother."

Gaara takes off from the house running as fast as he can. Not really paying any attention to his surrounding to realize that someone was now following him. He takes off into the forest, and hid in the trees to find it was his sisters Temari.

He jumps down in front of her and asks her, "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy back at home."

She smiles and tries to give her baby brother a hug but he moves away. She sighs and tells him, "I got some time off to spend with my little brothers…Father sent me."

Gaara looked down to the ground at the term father, he doesn't have a father the only family he has ever known is his brother and sister. He shakes off the feeling and looks up and does his best to smile at his sister. He tells her, "Temari, I think I want to go back home."

She looks at him in confusion, "I thought you wanted to move here to be closer to Sakura Chan. Did something happen?"

He avoids her eyes and tells her, "No, not really…I just don't think that she needs me anymore and being around her is a constant reminder of that."

Temari looks pained to see her brother like this. She takes another step towards her little brother. She tells him, "I still think you should stay here."

He looks back up at his sister only to see she is serious. He asks her, "Why? Why do you think that I should stay here?"

She puts her hand on his shoulder and tells him, "Sakura is still your best friend. Are you willing to ruin your friendship with her? Are you willing to go the rest of your life not seeing her just because she maybe doesn't feel the same about you? She is the only true friend you have ever loved…I just don't think that it would be right to throw all those years together away as if they never happened!"

He sighed in defeat and his sister smiled and they walked in silence back to Sakuras apartment.

When they opened the door Sakura ran up and Glomped Gaara. Everyone was looking worriedly at Gaara and Temari just glared at her little brother Kankuro.

Gaara stood back up but Sakura was still wrapped around him whispering to him, "Gaara don't you ever scare me like that again! If you ever run away without telling me where you were you're going I will hunt you down and I will kill you!"

Gaara wrapped her in his arms tighter just repeatedly saying, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I promise."

Temari grabbed her other brother by the ear and dragged him out the door after saying her goodbyes to her baby brother.

Kakashi watched Sakura and Gaara from the other side of the room. He still has no intentions of sharing Sakura but he is willing to trust them together.


	9. Chapter 9

A Twist in fate

Chapter Nine: The Sister's Last words

Later that day Gaara was lying in his room going over his sisters last words. "You need her and that scares you. Doesn't it?" Gaara sighs and says to himself, "She's right…I do need her."

Sakura was lying in her room beside Kakashi. She tells him, "I'm worried about him…He seems like he's trying to run away from me."

Kakashi pulls her closer to him, "He's probably just scared of losing his best friend…his only friend. He moved here to be closer to you and now he can see that you don't need him anymore."

Sakura pulled away from him a little and looked down on him, "Kakashi, you still don't understand…I will always need Gaara."

Kakashi took a deep breath and then told her, "Okay, I understand…He is your best friend I just want you to be happy." Then he got up and walked to the door before turning around and telling her, "I'm going down to the living room to watch some TV…Maybe you should go talk to Gaara for a bit."

Sakura nodded and walked down the hall to Gaara's room, she paused in front of his door before knocking. He told her, "Its open, you can come in."

He sat up when he saw Sakura standing in the door way. He asks her, "Sakura? Is everything okay? "

She nodded and walked over to sit next to him on his bed. She rests her head on his shoulder before talking. She asks him, "Gaara, are you not happy here with me? I can't read you sometimes. I just wish I knew what you were thinking sometimes."

He thinks for a minute before putting his arm around her and giving her a reply. He tells her, "I'm not sure…I have a lot on my mind lately. But there's nothing really wrong."

She looks up at him and asks, "Then why were you trying to run away earlier before your sister brought you back?"

He looks away from her gaze trying to think of a reason. Unable to come up with anything he tells her, "Because of you…I love you, and it kills me to see you and Kakashi together all the time. I just needed to get away for a little while…but Temari helped me realize something I didn't want to realize."

She tries to push him to tell her more, "What did Temari make you realize? I don't want you to leave."

He pulls her closer to him and whispers in her ear, "I'm not going anywhere…I promise I won't ever leave you alone."

She tells him, "You better not! I'd get your sister to find you and kick your ass for me, I don't know what I would do if you just up and disappeared out of nowhere."

He pulls her into his arms and tells her, "I know…I know, don't worry I would never leave you. You will never be alone." He smiles at her hoping that she doesn't bring up her sister again, not wanting to talk to her about his feelings.

Sakura smiled, "So, what did you and your sister talk about…I really want to know what she said to make you come back home."

Gaara sighed thinking of something else to say to distract her from her curiosity. Unable to think of anything he tells her, "Made me realize I was running from something or more like someone I need, made me realize that I need you…As my best friend."

Sakura made a move to look at him but was still unable to read his face, she sighs as she again rests her head on his shoulder. She tells him, "You're my best friend…Gaara I will always need you no matter what the circumstances are, I love you!"

He pulls away a little to look at her as he tells her, "But you don't love me…Not the way I want…No, the way I need you to!"

She didn't respond to this comment, Gaara already knew it was true. She would never be his, never be **just **his.


End file.
